Sally Rose
Sally Rose is a female human gypsy that made an appearance in Crossheart. She is one of the first companions to join Carter Stevens/Jessica Stevens on they're journey to stop The Outsiders and is a romance option for a male protagonist. She returns as a companion in the sequel Fury and Forune, three years after the events of Crossheart. Involvement Crossheart The first appearance Sally makes is when the protagonist chooses to recruit Sally first to take out the guard, instead of Maggie Stevens. When the protagonist steps foot inside Sally's tent, she immediately notices them and reveals that she knew that he/she was coming to meet her. After a conversation about her magical orb and who has the ability to use it, Sally joins the protagonist. Back in The Sleepyhead Inn, Sally makes Sir Wallis completely afraid by threatening to curse him and his family. Sir Wallis gets so frightened, he allows the protagonist and Sally to enter the sealed off room in the inn. If Maggie was recruited before Sally, Todd will ask Stevens to find Sally and ask for her help with the murder case. Upon entering the room, Sally and the protagonist were stopped by Kilgrave, who asks them how they managed to get through Wallis. The protagonist reveals that Wallis got very afraid of Sally and let them in, this angers Kilgrave slightly, but lets it pass. When Kilgrave reveals to the protagonist that someone has been killed, Sally is shown to have also known about the murder. Kilgrave allows both of them to continue, but only if they help The Investigators solve the crime. After meeting with Todd Stevens and Eliza Beura, Sally manages to open a locked drawer. Inside the drawer the protagonist and Sally found a bloody knife. When the protagonist suggests to give the knife to Todd, Sally tells him/her to give the knife to Kilgrave instead of Todd. If the protagonist gives the knife to Todd, Sally is not to happy, but lets Stevens do what he/she wishes. If the knife was given to Kilgrave, Sally will show her delight to the protagonist's choice. After leaving The Academy, the pair was stopped by Kilgrave and his goons, who revealed that there was corruption in the Investigators' ranks. If the knife was given to Kilgrave, he will offer an alliance with the protagonist. If they accept, Kilgrave will let them through and will leave Far Waters, however, if they refuse, they will be forced to kill Kilgrave and his men. If the knife was given to Todd, Kilgrave and his men will always attack Sally and the protagonist, resulting in their deaths. If Kilgrave was killed, Todd will reveal himself after the fight and promises to keep Sally and his sibling's killing of Kilgrave a secret. If an alliance was made with Kilgrave, Todd will became extremely furious at his sibling's decision. Before Stevens enter his/her home, Sally excuses herself and leaves. That night, Sally was one of the people called by Todd to a meeting about the murderer. When Todd reveals that there was more than one killing, Sally was the only one that was not shocked by this news. Sally also immediately agrees to help Todd to solve the murders. The next morning, Sally watches the protagonist in their sleep. When they ask why she is watching them, she only replies that it was one of her favorite hobbies. Sally is then seen talking to Todd and Maggie before the protagonist arrives. The four of them leave together and venture into The Dark Forest, where the murder of Jon Michaels took place. During the investigation, Sally only focuses on the body's protection ward while the others search for clues. When Stevens found the murder weapon, they suddenly disappear. Sally knew the knife had a magical spell cast specifically for Stevens and immediately starts to search for them. Two days later, Sally teleports to an unknown land and finds Stevens inside a cave. The two of them continue on since Sally's power wasn't strong enough to teleport them both out. At the end of the road, a man reveals himself as a mage of The Outsiders. Sally immediately tells Stevens to take the man out, but Tavian grows tired of the pair's yelling. He sends an Iron Giant to attack them. During the fight, they are assisted by a man named Arnold Jones, a incredibly powerful mage, who teleports both of them back to Far Waters. Upon teleporting back to Far Waters, Sally tells Stevens that the Investigator chief wants to see them. During an argument with the chief and his son, Nicholas Binks, Sally reveals that Maggie is not the true killer, but nearly everyone doesn't believe her. If Stevens chooses to stop the arrest on their sister, Sally fully backs them up. After the heated argument, Sally tells Stevens, Todd, Sarah Anderson (possibly) and Maggie (possibly) that she knows a place for them to hide/plan and to figure out who the real killer is. Sally leads Stevens, Todd, Sarah (possible) and Maggie (possible) back to her tent, where she reveals a secret ladder down to a cave. After leaving the cave, Sally introduces the group to The Hideout, a place only certain people can enter and will thus keep them safe from harm's way. She allows everyone to take a rest while she tries to search for the killer using her magical abilities. Sally manages to track the killer's previous location, L'Qe Waterfalls. When arriving at the waterfalls, one of the guards gives Stevens a note, which reveals the location of the killer. Sally, Stevens, Todd and Maggie (possible) find the house and enter, only to be knocked out by a gas. Upon waking up, they find out that all of them are tied up, including Maggie and Sarah (if certain choices were made) and are forced to play "would you rather" with the killer and his/her companions. During the game, Stevens asks Parcelia who the real killer is, who reveals that she, her brother Marcello and Dean Joubert are the killers. Parcelia admits that she killed Maggie's former lover, Jennifer, while Marcello killed Jon and Dean was tricked into killing his own best friend, Divan. While Parcelia is away and Marcello is busy beating up Maggie/Todd, Sally and Stevens burn through their ropes to escape. However, if Dean is still alive, he will free them instead of the burning the ropes. Sally, Stevens, Maggie and Todd manage to fight through a horde of enemies to reach Marcello, only to be stopped by a Fire Guardian. They defeat it and eventually beat Marcello as well. When debating on what to do with Marcello, Sally suggests that the group allow her to send him away to an unknown world that is known to be empty of life. After defeating Parcelia, Sally is shocked about The Outsiders' return. After the Outsiders' escape, Sally reveals that the orb tells her that they are the new Hunters and it is now they're duty to stop the Outsiders. The next morning, Sally is present during the meeting with Princess Zen. After the meeting, she teleports the Hunters back to the Hideout to start planning they're next move. She and the Hunter/Huntress decided to split up, one of the siblings going with the leader to a farm and the other sibling going with Sally to River City. Later, Sally and Maggie/Todd sadly informs the leader of their failure, but the leader forgives them and reveals what they have uncovered at the farm. The Hunters decide to rest for the day and leave for River City the next morning to stop an attack on The Royal Family during the emperor's birthday parade. TBA Romance TBA Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Kilgrave (Alongside Stevens, Determinant) *Kilgrave's Goons (Alongside Stevens, Determinant) *Greg Binks (Alongside Stevens,Todd and Maggie, Determinant) Allies *The Outsiders **George Burton **Tavian Riccus *The Investigators **Kilgrave *Greg Binks *Nicholas Binks *The Maidens Enemies *The Hunters **Carter Stevens **Jessica Stevens **Todd Stevens **Maggie Stevens **Sarah Anderson **Arnold Jones **Barky Stevens **Saroto Mirikami **KC **Alex Greene **Levian Frost *The Outsiders **Blanche Browne **Mariska Gibson *Mercenaries of Mercy **Sam **Sheldon **Terrence *The Royal Family *Princess Zen Trivia *Sally's original hair color was brown, but was changed to black. **Her eyes were also a different color, but was changed to her current brown eyes. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:The Maidens Category:The Hunters Category:The Outsiders Category:Black Hair Category:Crossheart Category:Crossheart Characters Category:Alive Category:Mage Category:Brown Eyes Category:Crossheart Companions Category:Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Traitors Category:Far Waters Resident Category:The Hideout Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Crossheart Bosess